


The Achievements

by Torishire



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bad Jokes, Comfort, Daddy Kink, F/F, F/M, Fear, Fluff, Friendship, Fun, Gen, Happy Ending, Hurt, Kinks, Love, M/M, Meeting the Parents, Money, Multi, Music, Other, Pining, Pranks, Pregnancy, Sex Drugs and Rock and Roll, Slow Burn, Smut, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Tabloids, Touring, band au, drug, getting married, i'll add more tags as i can think of them, insicurity, marriges, near death happenings, shitty parents
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-03-28 22:45:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13913739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Torishire/pseuds/Torishire
Summary: Band au! Band au!





	1. I'm sorry these song titles are long honey but you know that's a requirement of this label

I scribble a few more ideas into the notebook, doing my best to focus on writing them down and not on what's going on in front of me. "Your going to kill yourself doing that," I hear Jack sing song from somewhere to my left and i finally look up from my paper. Michael and Jeremy are in the middle of the cramped 'living room' area jeremy's bench pressing Michael on the small table while Michael holds one of our bags. "We'll be fine Jack you worry too much!" And just as he says it i watch as they loose balance and both crash to the ground, i have to cover my mouth to stifle a laugh as Jack sighs. "I swear to god," i shake my head going to back to writing ideas down. I can't begin to believe were here and this is real, our album got popular and we got signed to Fuled by Ramen.. It's fucking incredible, "Hey you." I look up again as Jack leans into my bunk, smile on her face "whatcha' writing?" I shrug glancing down at my chicken scratch, "Not a lot honestly i've just been trying to jot down a few ideas for new songs."

She nods Tucking a loose curl behind her ear, "Are you excited were almost at the first venue!" she asks excitement oozing out of her words, "Defiantly! But i mean i'm also nervous too.. I mean i'm at the front Jack if i flub then.. " My heart races slightly and she takes my hand "Then we will be there and it will be fine it's our first live show if we didn't have something happen then we'd be the first, hell even Pete said they had bad issues the first time they preformed. Just as i nod i feel my phone vibrate on the bed next to me, I quickly answer it watching Jack slip away. "Hello?" "Hey kid hows it going?" I smile "It's going fine thanks for asking, Jack says were almost at the venue." Pete chuckles "Good good no rush though Panic! just showed up themselves and set up is gonna take a little while, you excited though your first real crowed?" I swallow "Yeah was just talking about how excited i am," "i'm glad to hear that. And don't worry your guy's sound is great and this crowd is usually amazing, and besides after Brendon you guys will be absolutely begged to stay on stage," He teases and i hear a muffled 'hey!' and i laugh letting myself relax.

"Alright well we'll talk soon i was just calling to check on you all," I say a quick good by and hang up just in time to see Ryan's curtain pull back. He gives me a quick wave leaning a bit too far out and before i can say anything he falls out, i giggle watching him spring up "morning ry you ok?" He nods a tinge of redness creeping over his skin, "Fine, all good!" i watching him disappear into the back of the bus; he's adorable and i'm utterly stuck on him and his beautiful mismatched eyes.I have been since middle school when we all started hanging out all coming together because we were the only kids in the music program, god so much time has passed it's crazy. "Hey idiot were here!" Michael calls and i sigh closing the note book i carefully climb out of my bunk and make my way to the front of the bus where almost everyone is crowded around.

I manage to wiggle to the front and it's incredible there's hundreds of people around setting up different elements of the stage and barriers, "This is amazing! I can't believe were here and doing this!" Lindsay chirps excitedly bouncing on her heels as we all take a step back heading towards the door, i'm trailing behind and i glance back as Geoff pushes past me and Ryan's walking up to the window,i walk back and stand next to him. "It's really happening," He says aloud and i nod letting my eyes watch the others through the window. "Ready to go Ry?" He nods and we finally exit the bus joining the others, no sooner are we out do i feel an arm being draped over my shoulders "Hey there's my new favorite band!" I roll my eyes as Pete pulls me down slightly into his side, "Alright you guys follow me don't worry about your gear the roadies will set that shit up."

He let's me go and shows us around the backstage area including the 'green room' area , the food tables and the first aid tent. As we make it back to the bus there's a group of four dudes waiting for us, one of which i remember as Brendon from my second meeting with Pete. "Hey everyone this is panic, respectively Brendon, Spencer, Ryan and Jon. Panic this is The Achivements, Gavin, Geoff, Jack, Michael,Jeremy Ryan, and the girls doing back up vocals Meg, Barbara and Lindsay. While you guys introduce yourselves i'm going to go check and see how set up is going call if you need anything and someone will be by to collect you when it's time to go on," Pete disappears and we start all start chatting. "So Gavin you guys excited ?" Brendon asks leaning on his Ryan's shoulders "yeah a bit nervous but ya know it's our first actual show," He nods looking over us all "Pete's really excited about you guys, he's hyped everyone up about it and when he's hyped he's like a kid with a new toy; gotta show everyone."

"Your also a braver man than i those shorts are really short," I laugh glancing down at my short short jean cut offs and shrug "Well ya know you wear what's comfortable," he smiles and i feel a hand on my shoulder. "I'm just ducking back into the bus can you come find me when stuff's happening," I nod watching as Ryan leaves and the other one snickers. "What?" "You have it bad," I raise an eyebrow and Brendon laughs giving his partner a gentle shove. "What Ryro is saying is your watching that guy like you want nothing more than for him to press you against that bus," I choke a little and they both laugh "Don't worry the only reason we can see it is because it's how we were for the longest time," I nod slowly as i feel someone wrap there arms around my neck and the smell of pineapple fills my nose."Hey bub wanna come look around with me?" I laugh "Sure babs," I say a quick goodbye before allowing myself to be lead away. 

"Your face was saying help me," she states letting me go "Thanks." She nods bouncing in every step she takes. "So you think you'll mention anything to him on the tour?" She asks and i shrug shoving my hands into my pockets, apparently everyone's invested in my love life today; then again Barbara always is. "I dunno Bubs every time i think about doing it i chicken out, i mean how can i ask him he's ridiculously good looking, super sweet and awkward." She pats my shoulder "Your ridiculous so head over heels but stuck, i'm sure you'll break the cycle soon. I mean you gotta do it if i can land Meg you can surly get Ryan, plus you guys would be super cute together!" I laugh as we pass the food service table, "yeah right..." She shoves me a little "I'm serious, like you guys have always been so close and out of the whole group minus the couples you two know the most about each other.." 

"Not true.." "what's his shoe size?" "Nine and a half.." She laughs and i groan as we rejoin the rest of our band panic apparently having been pulled on to preform, "I guess we should prepare pump ourselves up!" Lindsay says and we all agree "Oh i'll be right back," I excuse myself going back onto the tour bus i find Ryan laying in his bunk earphones in and eyes shut. I gently tap his hand and his head flies up and smacks into the top of the bunk "Shit!" He curses the ear buds falling out i bite my lip "you okay?" He nods rubbing his forehead "yeah i zoned out and forgot how small these bunks are," i giggle slightly as he carefully climbs out of his bunk. We rejoin the others and Barb wiggles her eye brows and i shake my head, we all start doing a basic chant before someone comes up and let's us know it's time to go on handing us slightly muffling earplugs.

We reach the bottom of the stairs and i pause momentarily only for Jack to push me forward till were all on stage, the lights are bright and the audience is loud this is so much bigger than anything we could've ever imagined. I swallow making my way over to the mike as the others take their places, once were all in place Jeremy starts in followed by Geoff and Michael then Ryan i count three then begin. As i sing the crowd seems absolutely mesmerized and i'm loving this, any nerves i'd been having are melting away. I remove the mike from the stand and walk around the stage our first song ends and i decide i have to fill the gap with something so i start talking " so ya know my dad always used to say ' kid there's always going to be pros and cons of having a willy...' and so i wrote a song about them," We start into the song and the crowd is pumping!

2 hours later--------------------------------------

 

I bounce as we come off stage my heart thumping my ears ringing slightly, i pull out my ear plugs tossing them into a garbage as we pass."THAT WAS AMAZING!!!" I chirp as the others laugh "Hey you guys did wonderful" Looking towards the bus Pete's smiling back "Thanks Pete!" He laughs checking his phone "Hey no thank you, so we have one more show tomorrow before the next town so i rented you guys a few rooms at the best western all paid for just remember to meet back here around four tomorrow." He says good night before heading off as we all pile into the bus, geoff pulls jack onto one side of the small couch while Jeremy and Michael pull Lindsay onto the other i move towards the bunk only to trip over my own feet falling flat on my face, before i can get up i hear a yelp and suddenly there's a slightly heavy weight on me.

I squirm as the person on top of me tries to get up, as soon as i roll over i come face to face with Ryan. Both of us are frozen for a moment and his face is beat red, and i know i mirror that. Michael's laughing "have a nice fall?" i glare over at him and he just laughs harder everyone else giggling along. "So-sorry..." Ryan squeaks managing to get to his feet before retreating towards the drivers cab area, i get up and sigh heavily sliding into my bunk Michael can be an ass sometimes. I pull the curtain closed before i roll over to face the wall as i feel the bus start to move. Barb is the only person i can really talk to about Ryan without having to worry about being pushed into things or things circulating like a fucking cold. "Hey Gav you okay?" Jack asks from the other side of the curtain and i roll over opening it slightly "yeah i just hope He's okay i know how uncomfortable he get's when Michael does that shit." She nods brushing the hair out of my eyes, "he's alright i checked on him first he's just decided to stay up there for now."

I nod dropping my gaze "Don't worry Michael's not gonna be happy for very long," I raise an eye brow and she smiles and as she does all i hear is "FUCKING SHIT!" She laughs " I poured prune juice into his rum, " I giggle she winks quickly before disappearing.Not much time passes before i feel the bus stop, i yawn as i roll out of my bunk. I grab my backpack from the foot of my bunk and move to the bus door everyone's already out, as i step out we all start towards the hotel doors. We enter and it's pretty nice inside and i'm the first one to reach the counter, i give the band name to the lady who smiles brightly before sliding four key cards my way. "well i have four," I don't have a chance to finish before keys are taken until i'm left with one. "Looks like you and Ry will have to share a room," Barb muses and i nod smiling at him "Just like when we were kids huh?" He nods smiling back. 

We all head to our respective rooms and as soon as i open the door i feel like i'm at my grandmas place, the blankets are an old floral pattern and i snort. "It looks like they skinned my nans couch," Ryan nods tossing his bag onto one of the two beds." You remember that time we had to stay at her place over the summer?" I ask flopping down onto the other bed "God how could i forget if we hadn't of been doing all those chores i would've been fat she fed us so much and it was so good," He sighs happily stretching before laying on his bed. "That was one of the best summers, we had so much fun! God that time i got my head stuck in that abandoned bee hive..." He snorts and i watch him cross his arms under his head "The paramedics were floored when they showed up to get you out..." "And i still have the scar on the bottom of my jaw from where they accidentally cut me because i made them laugh."

He laughs and it's music to my ears, i roll onto my side to face him "what did you think about the show?" I ask watching his adams apple bob as he swallows, "It was good. You were really great out there," I feel the heat rising in my cheeks "nah i did okay without you all i'm nothing," He shushes me " no really you were amazing and it's always great to hear you sing and watching you tonight as i played was awesome, you were drawing in the crowd and they were eating out of the palm of your hand." I cough into my hand trying to hide the squeak that escapes i get up and open my backpack, digging inside i grab my pj's. I keep my gaze down as i quickly change doing, when i look back up i just catch him pulling down his long slevee night top and fucking abs man...

I crawl under the blankets and yawn watching him flick off the light before his silhouette crawls into the opposite bed, "night gav." "Night Ryan."


	2. Best friends don't let Best friends jump from the school roof

I wake up to the sound of slight gurgled whimpering i blink a few times rolling over i see Ryan laying stiff and i'm fully awake now, i climb out of bed and step the space between our beds and take his hand ; he hasn't had a sleep paralysis episode in a while but i've gotten pretty good at recognizing when it's happening."It's okay ry i'm here it's goin' to be fine," I squeeze his hand gently rubbing at the top with my thumb. It takes a few minutes but i feel his hand grasping mine and his body relaxes tears run down his cheeks, i climb into the bed beside him and hug him to my chest. "That was a bad one huh?" I keep my voice low and he nods hugging onto me "Just be-been so stressed about the tour i g-guess.." He says and i play with his hair for a few minutes until i feel him calm, He looks up at me and i give him a small smile my heart thumping "Thanks gav, sorry i woke you.." I shrug as he sits up removing himself from me, "Don't worry about it i'm just glad i know what to do now."

He nods smiling at me before glancing at the clock "Mind if i have a quick shower?" I shake my head my mouth feeling dry i watch as he slips into the bathroom before returning to my own bed and fishing out my phone from my bag, i slide the lock and quickly open twitter and browse the tweets about last nights show:

 

Miss_kitty : OMG YOU GUYS ME AND @HElENA WENT TO SEE @THEACHIEVEMENTS LAST NIGHT SO FUCKING GOOD GUYS!! #thefrontmanwassohotguys #andthemusicwasawesome

 

OfficialPeteWentz: My guys did amazing last night if you didn't get the chance last night you should come check out @OFPANICATTHEDISCO and @THEACHIEVEMENTS it's a sight to see

 

I hit new tweet and quickly type up one of my own:

Geovanni_paintswithwords: Last night was top can't wait to do it again tonight hope to see you there loves ;) 

I hit send and shove the phone back into my backpack before pulling out some clothes for the day, i decide on a cute crop top and tight skinny jeans. I change listening to the sound of the shower and all my brain can think of is how his muscles look all glistening and just there and shit, i manage to do up my jeans as the water stops and i have to take a deep breath to calm down the thoughts enough; these jeans are already tight i don't need them tighter. There's a shuffling and the door opens slightly and he pokes his head out wet hair in his face, "Gav can you pass me my bag please." I comply handing the bag to the hand that pops out , he ducks back in and i hear my ringtone for Michael going off ' He's my best friend, best of all best friends  
Do you have a best friend too?' i laugh picking it up quickly "What's up boi?" "Were all going to the diner for breakfast you guys in or are you fucking?" 

"MICHAEL!" I shriek and he laughs "So see you guys soon then," "Shut up you ass hole!" We hang up and i toss my phone back into my bag as Ryan emerges from the bathroom, "What's up?" "The rest of the groups going for breaky and wanted to know if we were joining i said yes," he bobs his head going to retrieve his bag from the bathroom. I toss mine onto my shoulder before walking to the door, he's not far behind as i open it to the dimly lit hall. Niether of us says a word as we walk down and find the others already chatting in the lobby, as we join the group Barbara links her arm with mine "Sup bubs?" She shrugs "not too much how was your night?" I roll my eyes knowing what she was thinking "It was fine we went to bed and that's it," she sticks her tongue out and i laugh. 

We all pile onto the bus and i settle sitting myself between Jack and Barb, "Alright fuckers let's play a game!" Michael starts and there's a round of groans and sighs "Two truths and a lie, i'll start. So first i jumped off the school roof in high school, two I've got a tattoo on my ass cheek, and three Lindsay Jeremy and i bought our first place out right before coming on tour." I laugh immediately "One is the lie i stopped you from jumping," he smiles rolling his eyes. "Oooo me next!!" Barbara chirps "Okay first meg and i have matching piercings, two we were secretly married that week we were both sick, and three i'm not able to have kids." Meg giggles "I'm not allowed to answer this one am i?" Barb shakes her head interlocking their fingers " Umm i'm going to guess the first one's the lie?" She laughs high fiving jack and i face palm i should've noticed the little bands they've been wearing.

"Al right let's make this difficult," Jeremy starts "first My family own a lodge on mt Washington , two i've sky dived naked, and three i managed to graduate without going to a single class the entire last year." Geoff smirks " The sky diving naked you and i are supposed to go for your birthday this year, so technically it hasn't happened yet." The bus pulls up to the restaurant and we hurry inside eager to get our food and continue the game, we slide into the booth and i'm crushed between Jeremy and Ryan; I blush slightly as our hands brush against each other. "Kay my turn, One my sister Kat is graduating next year with top honors, Geoff and i are pregnant, or three i've decided to dye my hair green at the next stop." All of us pause mauling over the answers my eyes are set on watching Geoff; but he seems just as confused as we all are.

"I'm gonna aim for broke and guess the baby?" Meg tosses a guess out and Jack grins shaking her head she places a hand over her stomach and everyone looses there shit, there's joyful banter and congrats as Geoff peppers her face with kisses. The waitress comes and we all order quickly off the breakfast menu waiting for her to leave before we resume. "Okay Ryan your turn," I look over watching him swallow "umm well let's see First I have a younger sister who you guys have never met because she was sent to live with my aunt, two I have set myself on fire before by accident, and three I've been dating someone for a while.." My heart jumps into my throat "pffft i'm gonna say the last one because the others have just that note of truth," Michael says leaning forward onto the table. But we all pause "You have a sister?" I ask and he nods "Yeah she's turning twenty one this year, her names Victoria and she and my aunt live in Vancouver right now. We message at least twice a week but i haven't seen her since first year of middle school," it's bitter sweet but it's also weird to know that none of us even knew about her.

"How come you never mentioned her?" Barb asks leaning into Meg he shrugs "just something i didn't think to share.." I gain an idea "Oh Ryan you can go see her during the tour!! Were going to have drinks with Jacks sister when we hit nova Scotia and Vancouvers our last stop!" He smiles sweetly at me "that.. That would mean alot i'll mention it to her tonight.." The waitress comes back and drops the food off "Alright one more before we engulf our food, Gav it's your go." I nod chewing on a french fry "Okay one i have a deep fascination with the solar system, two i've always wanted to own birds but won't because i don't have time, or three almost everyone in here has seen my knob at least once on accident.." "Fucking easy it's the birds your squawking is enough even for you, and honestly who here hasn't seen your dick dude?" Looking around there's only one hand up and it's Ryan's. 

"REALLY?!?!" Michael says incredulously We both nod "You guys have pretty much lived together how did you not?!?!" "I dunno.." Before any more questions can be asked i grab my burger and bite into it that seems to stop any further questions, Everyone starts picking at there food subjects changing to Jacks Pregnancy and the the tour. "So how far along are you Jack?" Meg asks sipping at her water "i'm about three months, i went to the doctor before we started out yesterday and well i thought this game was as best of time as any to tell everyone." We all nod in agreement as our plates are taken away by our server,"So any ideas what we should do while we wait for the show?" I ask leaning back against the faux leather backing, "Well Lindsay, Jeremy and i were going to check out the zoo. Apparently there's gator wrestling? Like i don't know what the fuck they're thinking but fuck it," "Geoff and i are probably going to go for a walk and discuss the baby more." 

"Babs and i are gonna do some shopping, you can totally join us if you want." I chew my lip "Actually i may just stay in the bus and write some more i've had some ideas for new songs and i should try and get them down before i completely forget." We all slide out of the booth before heading our separate ways, well all except Ryan and i. "Going back to the bus?" He nods "Gonna listen to some tunes and zone out for a while, " I bob my head as we reach the bus doors. Heading inside i duck into my bunk and pull out my notebook, i pull the pen off the spine and flip to an open page and scribble down a few notes onto the page. As i write i can hear the muffled sound of classical music and i smile rolling my eyes, i jot a few more notes down before i shut the book deciding to scroll through tumblr a bit.

I reach to the bottom of my bunk and fish out my phone, hitting unlock i open the tumblr app and wait the few seconds for the thing to load; god tumblr mobile is fucking slow sometimes. I go to our tag and scroll through re blogging a few pieces of fan art here and there before going into the ask box, i laugh at a few of the obviously not ask 'asks' then i finally come across a few:

Anon: How long have you guys all known eachother?

Reply: Well we all met in middleschool funny enough we were the only kids that joined our schools music program.

I hit send just as the bus door opens and the sound of laughter fills the air, The bus then starts to move and i glance at the time it's only been about an hour..Wait how the fuck has it already even been an hour?!?! I poke my head out and Barb smiles back " Where we goin?" She smiles " there moving the bus closer to the venue plus there's a carnival going on close by! You and Ry should join meg and i!" I nod "I'm up for it but you'll have to ask him yourself, I say sliding out of my bunk i move to the front of the bus to join Meg who's on her phone. "You guys the only ones that came back?" She nods glancing up from her screen "Yeah we had a small group text the others are just gonna catch a cab to the venue, How'd the writing go?" I shrug leaning back "It went pretty good i got all the ideas i had down so that's a plus," she bobs her head giving a smile as Barb and Ryan emerge from the bunk area.

No sooner do they emerge the bus pulls to a stop and we glide out of the bus, and hurry down the sidewalk. As we round a corner i'm in awe when i see the farris wheel, nerves and excitement pumping through my veins. "I haven't been to the Carnival in so long ! i'm so stoked," I state bouncing in every step i take. We line up and i'm overly excited, "Calm down bouncing ball." I laugh "I can't i'm too excited," We reach the front of the line and i go to grab my wallet when Ryan waves me off "I'll pay there's a deal if you buy two passes," "Ryan i.." he shushes me and pays before handing me one of the passes, i feel my ears getting hot. Following Meg and Barbara in my nose fills with the smell of mini doughnuts and popcorn, "So where to first?"Ryan asks and the girls exchange a look "Well were going to the tunnle of love, you guys could join us or we can all meet up in an hour." I give Barb a quick glare and she giggles leaning into Meg, They walk off without another word and Ryan and i look at each other.

"I was gonna hit up the Farris wheel but if you wanna stick together we can do something else, i know your scared of heights." I scrunch my face " That was when we were kids i'm sure i could deal with this now, let's do the Farris wheel." He looks at me uncertain but i grab his hand and pull him to the line for the farris wheel, i'm sure it'll be fine i mean i've flown a few times now.. As the line moves forward there's only two people ahead of us and my heart is thumping,"Gav We don't have to do this.." "It's okay plus your here so i know i'll be fine,i trust you." I say it in the calmest tone my voice will allow, he sighs softly as i watch the last two people get strapped in and the next cart comes down for us.The man helps us in and i realize i hadn't let Ryan's hand go, i quickly retract my hand as the guy lowers the bar. He pulls the lever and our cart moves upwards, my heart pounds and i do my best to relax even though my hands are trembling. 

We reach the very top and suddenly the ride stops with a small jerking motion, our cart swings and i feel like i'm going to vomit. Around us in the other carts it travels up that the ride is stuck, we have to wait for the fire department to show up to help everyone down; what the hell is this kind of luck what the hell... I feel my whole body tense and a ball of anxiety form in my stomach, i thought i'd be fine but i'm not were fucking stuck up high and i'm petrified. "Hey gav tell me about the songs you were writing..." I glance over at Ryan who's looking at me with those damn beautiful eyes, "I uhh.. What," It comes out as a squeak and he takes my one hand in his and squeezes it "talk to me about the new songs you were writing today focus on that," I swallow hard staring ar our hands "We-well the first is call-called wet bread is eq-equal to Satan.." I breath out and he chuckles lightly "Oh yeah? and why is it equal to satan?" his thumb rubs soothingly over my knuckles.

"Because it's sog-soggy and limp and just utterly disgusting.." He nods "Okay and what's the next one," i take deep breaths " Okay and the second is till the end." "So what's that one about?" "It's about all of us and how we'll be close until we die or something like that, i didn't get very far into the song." He bobs his head "Alright now i want you to tell me another summer memory," I blink a few times the sound of sirens sounds in the distance. "Umm there was that time when we snuck out and slept down near the beach..." He smiles "That was the night i came out wasn't it?" He asks and i nod "Yeah and you were so upset and scared but we spent the whole night talking and distracting you, and the stars were so pretty... And we saw the meteor shower that night too!" He gives me a lopsided smile as the sirens get closer "That was a night full of very high emotions, thanks for helping me through that." I shrug my heart beat slowing down slightly "It's no problem Ry what are best friends for?" 

I notice something in his face change briefly but it vanishes just as fast, The sirens are below us now and it feels like we've been up here forever. Within ten more minutes the fire fighters reach us and were being brought down in their bucket. We reach the ground and i feel so exhausted, "You want a piggy back back to the bus you look like your ready to pass out." I nod yawning as he let's my hand go but instead of grabbing onto him he just scoops me up, "sorry.." He shrugs walking us out "No biggy..." "But you spent all that money and.." He shushes me "It's fine we went on the ride i chose and it fucked up don't worry bout it." I yawn again closing my eyes one second won't hurt...

 

2 hours later-----------------------------

"Gavvers wake up!" I shoot up breathing slightly heavy barb staring back at me "What's up?!?" "Show time you've been napping for a while, i mean after what we were told you earned it though." I feel my cheeks heating and she laughs "Don't worry he just told us that you guys got stuck on the farris wheel," i exhale and run my fingers through my hair today has been a whirl wind but i guess it's on with the show. We both hurry down towards the stage entrance everyone else already waiting, the wait isn't long before we're all filing onto the stage. Finding our spots as soon as everyone's in place we start, the crowd is amazing and absolutely loving every minute of this i think i can get used to this..


	3. The Pros and Cons of Dicks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So three moths into the tour now :P

"So how big do you want this?" The guy asks and Michael who smiles "Big enough to fill my shoulder," The guy laughs and i giggle as we watch him blow up the image before printing it out on the special tattoo paper. "And your sure about this?" He double checks as Michael peels off his shirt, "yup." I sit in one of the corner chairs and smile we were lucky this guy can't seem to tell that both of us are completely drunk out of our minds, i mean i know he wouldn't do it if he could tell. Michael's all prepped and the guys started tattooing as my attention snaps back as i feel my phone vibrate in my pocket "yallowwwww?" Lindsay laughs on the other end "Hey where the fuck are you guys? We've been waiting at the hotel for an hour now," I smile "Michael's getting a tattoo!" She snorts "Oh god please don't tell us your tattooing a dick on his body!" I snort "Noo just my face," She starts laughing hysterically "You guys must be shit faced he would never..He's gonna kill you in the morning!" 

"Nahhh i'm sure it'll be fine, anyway we'll be back soon as this is done!" We say good bye and i shove my phone into my pocket watching this guy do his work no matter what happens tomorrow, i know i'll enjoy this for a while..

 

The next day----------------------------

 

I wake up and my head pounds from all the drinking the night before, i decide to go for a shower maybe help elevate the throbbing in my head. I lock the bathroom door and turn on the water quickly grabbing my ‘special’ shampoo from the cupboard, it’s cheesy but I try to make sure only I wear it so that I have a specific ‘brand’ smell I guess. Slipping off my clothes I step into the scalding water exhaling as I let my shoulders drop, I stand for a few minutes before I grab the shampoo and squirt a little onto my scalp . I click the lid closed and start to massage it in, as I watch it wash away I notice the water is tinted orange! I shriek quickly fumbling with the tap before drawing back the curtain , I glance into the mirror and my hair is fucking orange! Like not even a nice orange like fucking neon orange and I scream, I open the door and Ryan's looking back at me staring up right in bed. He looks at my head and starts chuckling "WHO TOUCHED MY SHAMPOO AND WHY DID THEY DO THIS!!" 

He slides out of his bed "i guess that's what Lindsay was doing when she came to 'visit' and had to pee." I pout and sigh "now what am i gonna do i'm hideous enough without orange hair.. Now i look like a fucking toucan bird," He shakes his head as i watch him pull on a sweater. "Don't worry i'll be back stay put," I nod watching him leave before i walk over to the side table and grab my phone calling Lindsay. she picks up and doesn't even have a chance to answer before i start "WHY WOULD YOU DO THIS TO ME!!" She laughs maniacally "It was actually Jeremy's idea and i mean if we have to stare at your face when Michael takes his shirt off.." I hear Michael in the background ' WAIT WHAT THE FUCK DID... FUCKING GAVIN!!' I smile slightly "Well this prank war is on now Lindsay," I can almost hear her smile through the phone. 

Hanging up i sigh slipping on a pair of boxers i do my best to towel dry my hair i go to the bathroom mirror and sigh i look like absolute shit, more than usual not that anyone seems to say other wise. I grab at my stomach ugh gross like why does my body look like this? I huff and try to suck it in but there's no use i look gross and it's making me feel sick. I hear the door open and i let my stomach go, poking my head out Ryan's back plastic bag in hand. "Alright so i bought these for you," He hands me the bag and looking inside there's a box of bleach and a box of honey blonde as well as a hair mask and some other things for hair care. "Thanks Ry bread but um.. I've never used any of this stuff," I admit and i watch the thoughts cross his face before he sighs. "Alright well go sit on the toilet seat ," i do as i'm told listening to him following behind me. My back is to him and my knees bounce as i wait for him to tell me what to do "Alright pass me the bleach," i dig in the bag and grab the box and turning to pass it to him i'm momentarily locked in place; he's shirtless... 

"I umm i don't have any t shirts and i don't wanna get bleach on mine.." I nod dumbly quickly turning my face feeling warm like holy shit, Ryan never ever takes his shirt in front of us ever.. Like holy shit though , as he opens the box and starts putting on a pair of gloves i sneak a glance in the reflection of the mirror. He's so toned and god i just want to touch it all of it with greedy fingers, my eyes drift and they land on his fore arms all bandaged up... "Okay," his voice cuts through my thoughts and i drop my gaze to the bathroom floor still slightly wet. "So your going to have to deal with a slightly brassy blonde until the day before the show, gotta give your scalp time to relax." I nod letting him begin to apply the bleach to my hair "Thanks for all this,"I say trying to keep my voice flat "no problem." As he works i can't stop thinking about his arms "Ry.." My voice is slightly weak he stops removing his hands from my head for a second "You alright?" he asks and i swallow.

"Ryan what happened to your arms.." My question hangs in the air for a minute and i'm scared i hit a nerve "It's nothing don't worry about it okay?" His fingers return to my hair and he's quiet but his tone wasn't angry, it sounded scared more than anything."Ryan i promise i won't say anything to any.." "I cut myself sometimes.." His voice is barely audible but it hits me like a slap in the face,i hear him peel off the gloves and as he goes to toss them out i grab his wrist. He freezes still "Ry if you ever need to talk to someone i just want you to know i'm here for you, no matter what this is a judgement free zone. I'm here if you need me no matter what and you don't have to worry about anything with me okay? I just want to make sure your okay and if not that's okay too i just want to let you know i'm here.." I finish my sentence just in time for him to pull me into a hug, careful of the bleach a gently hug him back.

"I know all of you are always here i'm just.. It's not something i like to talk to people about ya know?" He whispers and i nod as we both let go, " in any case you want to help me get back at them later?" he smiles and gives a nod "Yeah i'll help," We both head back to the room and i scoop up my phone and open twitter :

 

sPACEY_kitty: @Cats_4_life how come your so cute god i wish i could be that cute #catfam4lyfeyo

 

@Cats_4_life replying to sPACEY_kitty : Awee you are defiantly way cuter boo keep rocking on and it's tweets like this that make my day! 

Mylittleponyisbestgirl66 shared a photo : woke up this morning to @Geovanni_paints_with_words face on my back... what did we learn kids? Never get a tattoo drunk #noregrats #ihateyousometimes 

I hit the reply button and type :

@Geovanni_paints_with_words replying to Mylittleponyisbestgirl66: Aweeee Michael you love me! I mean why else would you have picked MY face? :* #brosforlife #stuckwithmeforever <3

I hit send and toss my phone down to my feet letting my knees bounce as i glance over at the clock "How long do i have to keep this in for?" I ask getting up to pace the room "i'd give it another five minutes i mean looking at you your hair has drunk up the bleach but, the extra few minutes would be good to be safe than sorry." I nod walking over to the window i look out the window and look out into the parking lot, "I think i'll go for a walk after i wash this out. It looks pretty nice out," He hums in agreement as i walk back to the bathroom i close the door and turn on the water i go back to looking in the mirror my hair is a really light blonde now and i decide to just say screw it and rinse it out. I peel off my boxers and step into the luke warm water,i squeeze my eyes shut and do my best to wash out the bleach until my hair feels 'clean' i sigh grabbing the only other bottle of shampoo and squirt it into my palm this time before i rub it into my scalp.

Once it's rinsed i feel a lot better, stepping out into the the bath mat i grab up the towel i had been using and dry myself off slipping my boxers back on. I walk back into the room and slip on some tight skinnies and a t shirt as well as my converse," Need anything?" I ask and he shakes his head "I'm good thanks." I grab my wallet ,room key and phone before slipping out of the room into the bright sunshine. I start down the stairs and walk off towards the big glowing sign of a dollar store a short distance away, the side walks are busy and all i can think about as i slip past them is how it's going to be like when we make it big were not going to be able to walk down the street without security, guess i should enjoy this while i can. I step into the dollar store and grab a basket, roaming the isles i grab some shaving razors, some gummy bears, cotton balls, glue and i make sure to grab a bottle of diet coke; i know he said he didn't need anything but he did go out and by me hair dye..

Going through the check out i quickly pay before hurrying back outside, i'm half way back when my phone rings "Hello?" I answer holding the phone to my ear with my free hand. "Hey Gavvers whatcha up to?" "Just headed back to my room stopped at the dollar store why what's up jack?" "You wanna come and hang out with Barb and i? Meg and Geoff went for a drive to scope out theaters, were gonna hit up a movie tonight." I smile as i reach the motel "Sure just lemme drop this stuff off," i quickly drop the bag inside the door before hurrying over to Jack and Geoff's room. I knock and Jack opens the door She pulls me in and we both flop onto the bed bubs is sitting on the other bed flipping through a magazine, "so we were just talking about the babies.... Also what happend to your hair?" I nod crossing my legs best i can in these jeans " umm Jeremy and Lindsay pranked me any way... so how's Geoff handling the news?" She shrugs rubbing at her stomach. "He's super excited almost more so than i am, but it's adorable he won't leave me be honestly," She laughs lightly "but i don't mind he's gonna be an awesome dad." Both babs and i nod in agreement, "just think gav one day when you finally confess your undying love and with mine and megs help you can have a little you or Ryan."

My head snaps to look at her and i feel like i've been shot as she realizes what she just said, I look at Jack who's looking at me with a raised brow. "So you like Ryan?" I feel my cheeks heating up and i bury my face in my hands, "Awe gavvy.." She coos patting my knee "There's nothing wrong with it, honestly i'm surprised i couldn't tell sooner i mean with how you act around him compared to all of us.." "What?!?!?" I shriek and she laughs lightly "Well you act like a puppy when he's around kinda how Geoff was before he and i got together," she sighs happily leaning back on the bed as i drop my hands to my lap, " every time he talks you fixate and you get this glimmer in your eye. Honestly you guys act like as much of a couple as Meg and i are, minus the pda. Like for fuck sakes you hold hands all the time, the way you both look at each other when the others not looking ughhh..." Barbara flops back tossing the magazine dramatically to the floor ,"seriously though you guys need to do something!"

I huff crossing my arms over my chest " Barb you and i both know i can't do that!" "Oh how come?" Jack asks and i swallow "Well he's just so wonderful and our friendship is perfect but i'm scared that unlike you and Geoff if we ever ever split i don't think we'd stay friends and i don't want to loose him..." I swallow thinking about it makes my stomach turn , "I just want everything to stay happy and fine and i don't wanna push it in case it could snap. And besides i'm sure i'm not his cup of tea if you catch my drift," They both exchange a look which i have trouble reading. "Gavin your selling yourself short... I'm positive that no matter what you two would still be friends, like you guys are closer than anyone else besides in the bedroom. And really i'm sure he's just as attracted to you as you are to him," Barb does her best to assure me and i shrug watching as she gets up walking over she hugs me tightly Jack leans over and joins in the hug.

Later------------------------------------------

 

I glance at the clock and grin, "Perfect!" I chirp hopping out of bed Ryan looks at me and smiles rolling his eyes he puts his book down. "I'm so glad you managed to sneak away one of their keys!" I giggle grabbing my bag as he get's to his feet, "It was actually quiet easy Michael really doesn't keep track of his things.." We quietly make our way out of the room and over to Michael,Jeremy and Lindsay's room, i put the bag down and silently pull out the items so we make less noise inside. Once i nod Ryan gingerly unlocks the door and opens the door slowly, just like i thought they're all sleeping and i have to swallow back an evil laugh. Creeping over to the bed i put the things down and grab one of the razors, i slowly start on Jeremy's head careful even though i know he's a pretty heavy sleeper. I glance over and Ryan's Fiddling with something on Lindsay's side of the bed, i carefully proceed to open the glue and the bag of cotton balls. 

I dip the soft cotton balls into the glue and slowly place them all over the spots i've shaved, i mean if i shaved the whole thing he'd be able to pull that off no problem this requires extra work. Once my bag of cotton balls is empty i motion to the door and quietly Ryan and i slip out, i have to bite my lip to keep from laughing as we hurry back to our room. As soon as our door closes behind us we burst into laughter this is going to be amazing! "Thanks for helping me Ry bread," i laugh out and he nods flopping down on his bed. "Jeremy's gonna kill us," He chuckles "Not as much as Lindsay.." "What did you do?!?!" i ask sitting myself on my bed "I changed her ringtone to Justin bieber permanently for Michael's ringtone, only i will be able to fix it. And i set her an alarm for Eight wich will continuously play screaming bird noises for an hour before stopping every day," I smile brightly "God your evil and i adore it!" I giggle laying back against my pillows.

As we calm down i sigh happily closing my eyes briefly "this was fun, although i'm not looking forward to if they retaliate..." "They won't the tattoo combined with Jeremy's new 'hair cut' i doubt they'd try anything at least for a while." I relax back into the bed and i can feel sleep taking a hold of me and i yawn, "Well goodnight Rye bread..." "Night Gav.."


	4. We made this shit and your eating it up like candy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> two weeks since last capter

Ryan fiddles with the pick in his hand and i reach over and squeeze his knee, "i don't get why i have to be here i mean the others are way better at interviews than i am." I sush him as the other Ryan and Brendon join us on the set, "Your amazing at interviews and they couldn't because they asked for the guitarist and lead singers specifically." He sighs lightly and i keep my hand resting on his knee as the others take the couch next to us. "You guys excited?" Brendon asks draping his arms over the back of the couch, "mostly but i guess we gotta get used to these." He nods "Don't worry they get easier the more you do," He finishes his sentence as the host joins us all on stage taking her seat across from us. The signal is given and the interview begins, The questions are easy and i'm more relaxed as the time goes on; next to me though Ryan is pretty stiff.

I place a comforting hand on his knee and he squeezes my hand, "So because the fans want to know any tour romances? Have any of you found loev on the road?" She asks pointedly as i catch her eyes glancing at Ryan squeezing my hand, Before i can talk though Brendon's quick to answer "Well i mean anyone who asks that question is obviously fishing and honestly as grown ass people we don't have to answer that one, i mean let people speculate on somethings. If you know everything there's no fun in anything," He finishes and i'm really glad i let him talk. The interview wraps and the four of us head out of the building not wanting to stay any longer, stepping out onto the street Ryan's still holding onto my hand. "Thanks for answering that last one," Brendon waves it off, "no big deal. Ry and i have had that question so many times i wasn't going to sit and let someone do that to another person, no matter what the situation."

We exchange a smile before he excuses himself and his Ryan before pulling him off down the street,"So shall we head back to the bus? I think the others wanted to do dinner tonight." He nods and we start off towards the bus still hand in hand it makes my heart flutter, "You did really well in there by the way." He shrugs "I guess... You though you looked like a pro," I snort as we both finally let go a few steps from the bus. Stepping inside everyone's lounging Lindsay looks up at me and Ryan and grins, "Hey how'd the interview go?" Michael asks as i flop down next to him on the 'couch'. "It went alright the interviewer asked some pretty easy questions until the last one, but Brendon answered that one so it's all good." "How were things here?" "Good, Lindsay found something though and i can tell she's just dying to show you." I look over and she holds up a yellow spiraled note book, "It was on the floor is this one of yours?" She asks And as i shake my head i see a hand snatch it away from her.

Looking up Ryan's retreating with it into the bunks, "Shit if i knew it was Ryan's i would've just left it. But i did read it and i will say he has an amazing way with words," She mumbles chewing on her lip. "I should go apologize," She gets up and goes after him. "So when are you gonna ask him out?" Michael asks and i sigh "I don't know.." I glance over in time to see him roll his eyes, "Gav you have been dancing around this for so fucking long dude." I lean against the table "I know but it's not that easy boi," "Bull shit." "Let's go for a walk i want you to explain to my why it's so hard to tell him." I roll my eyes but get up and follow him back outside, "Okay so start talking." "Well first off you know damn well i'm not good with expressing my emotions, so just coming out and being like ' Hey Ryan i have had a huge crush on you since we were twelve.' No can't do that, second i'm no good for him and even i know that." He looks at me incredulously as we start off towards the seven eleven. 

"What do you mean your no good for him? Dude if anyone on this planet is good for that guy it's you, your the only person i know that can calm him down no matter what he's feeling. You have a special way about you with him and we can all see it, that's why we bother you so much." We walk into the store and grab a few bottles of soda out of the cooler, "and honestly dude you guys know each other better than even i know Lindsay or Jack knows Geoff or so on. It's almost creepy how in tune you guys are a lot of the time," I shrug paying for my drinks. "We have spent the most time together Michael so that stuff isn't a shocker, he pretty much lived with my family for a while..." He laughs lightly shaking his head, "Gav you do things for him even subconsciously more than any of us do for our spouses. I mean dude who's the diet coke for," I glance down into my bag only now realizing what i'd actually grabbed. "Oh, i guess it's just kinda second nature.." He nods "And that's why you guys would fit together both of you do it and it's ridiculous, like the other day when we all went out and you went to the bathroom as the waitress came over. He ordered exactly what you wanted without hesitation and you didn't even tell him."

" Or the week before we left on this tour how your favorite converse split up the side and he bought you a replacement pair just in time," I swallow. "I dunno i just... I don't want to loose him Michael, i'm terrified and i've never been more scared of anything in my whole life." We make it back to the bus and he looks at me "Well at least think about it, none of us want to see anything but the best for either of you were just trying to help." I nod as i follow him back onto the bus, Lindsay's seated back on the couch flipping through a magazine. "He still in his bunk?" She nods not bothering to look up, i make my way back and find his curtain open he's got his earphones in and he's tapping his fingers on his chest.I clear my throat but he doesn't hear me, i reach over and tap his arm and he jumps rolling towards me the next thing i know were on the floor he's got me pinned and i laugh. "Sorry gav!" he says sheepishly scrambling to get up before he helps me up.

" It's fine i should know better than to startle you, Any way i brought you a drink ." I hand him the diet coke and he smiles a tint of red still on his cheeks "Thanks, also i'm sorry 'bout hurrying off back here earlier. Nobody was supposed to see that book though.." I lean back against my bunk "Totally get it, although linds did say you had some pretty impressive lyrics.." His adams apple bobs hard as he swallows, "Nahh there just something i do to clear my head nothing special..." I run my tongue over my teeth, " Would you mind if i took a look? I know you want them more or less private and i get if you don't wanna share..." I watch him chew on his lip in thought before he reaches back and pulls out the notebook, He hands it over and turns his gaze to the floor.I open it and look over a few pages and the songs are amazing! "Ry these are incredible!" He looks up and gives a half smile "Thanks but you don't have to sugar coat," I scoff "I would never, these are absolutely top!"

"Thanks," there's a bit of a pink tint to his cheeks. "You and i should write a song together for the next album, hell you and i should do the whole album together!" I state and he looks unsure, i gently place my hand on his arm. "I mean it Ry these are really good and between the two of us we could come up with something awesome." He smiles "I'll think about it," He takes his notebook back and tucks it away. "Hey you guys coming?" Lindsay calls from the front of the bus and i lead the way outside where everyone else is gathered,Once were all in a group we walk to the nearby restaurant. The waitstaff seats us at a few back to back booths,I end up in a booth with Jack,Geoff and Ryan.The waitress drops off some drinks before leaving to let us maul over the menu."So how did that interview go?" Geoff asks leaning back against the leather booth seat, "It was okay not anything special."He nods draping an arm over jacks shoulders, "Did Pete get a hold of you?" Jack asks and i shake my head sipping at my sprite, "Nope why?" "He's given most of us a briefing on how the next few weeks are gonna go, i'm sure he'll call you two soon."

As if on command my phone vibrates in my pocket, i fish it out and hold it up to my ear. "Yellow? " "Hey kid i talked to the boys heard that interviewer was a bit much today?" I sigh slightly "Kinda? I dunno i know were gonna have to deal with that line of questioning no matter who it is it was just a surprise," He hums. "In any case there's no more interviews for the next few stops although we do need to shoot the music video for Golden tears soon, gotta bring in more interest. So the next three stops will be two shows a day then on to the next town, once we reach nova Scotia you guys will have four days there just to relax do some interviews and don't worry Patrick and i will be there for those... So for the time being it's just relax your shows tomorrow get some rest in." We say a quick goodbye just in time for the waitress to come back, we order and i yawn leaning back against the booth. "Tired?" I nod leaning against Ryan's shoulder slightly, "Yeah the energy i had earlier is just gone."

They laugh lightly as i close my eyes for a moment, "Well you can eat and head back to the motel today was pretty long." I open my eyes and look at Ryan who's staring at the table, i reach up and poke his cheek and he raises an eyebrow "Can i help you?" I smile "Nah just felt like poking your face," Glancing over at Jack she faux gags and i stick my tongue out. The food arrives and as i pick at it i find myself not even really hungry just completely exhausted. The others chat but i'm just trying to focus on eating and not passing out, i yawn as Ryan flags down the waitress. "Could you wrap these up to go? and i'll grab the bill," She nods grabbing both my plate and his. "Ryyyyyaaaannnn" i whine and he just smiles shaking his head, "Your nearly face planting in your food were going to take you to bed." I know he didn't mean it in the way my brain took it but i can feel the blush creeping up my neck, "No i meant the bill i can pay for my own stuff you butt," He rolls his eyes "i know that but you used to do it for me all the time my turn ," The waitress comes back with two Styrofoam containers and the bill.

Ryan hands her a few bills before we both slide out of the booth, i grab the to go containers as we say a quick goodbye to everyone. We make it out the door and i have to stop to yawn again, god damn it why am i so tired. I yelp slightly when he scoops me up "Ry!" He shrugs "Your gonna pass out on your feet, relax." I lean against him as he carries me and the food my heart pounding in my ears, he does things like this and it's so hard not to just kiss him. We get back to the motel and he sets me down, he unlocks the door and i place the food on the dresser before walking over to my bed and flopping down. I yawn pulling myself further onto the bed, "Thanks Rybread.." I yawn barely hearing a 'your welcome' before sleep pulls me down.. 

*dream*

I'm sitting in the middle of a field there's daisies all around me and it's nice, there's a sense of calmness. I pick one and twirl it in my fingers, "Hey there you are!" Looking to my left Ryan's walking over in one of his tight black shirts i love. "Hey!" He plops down beside me "What are you doing here?" I ask curiously watching him lean back "You asked me here you wanted to make the daisies a little less innocent," I swallow chewing on my bottom lip i move closer lacing my fingers with his. "So whatcha gonna do to me?" I ask my voice barely audible and before i can comprehend he's hovering above me, the smell of apples and cinnamon with the slight hint of diet coke fills my nose. "Whatever you'd like me to do this is about you," He whispers moving his lips to ghost over the spot just below my ear lobe. He nips at it and i groan arching my back so my chest is pressed to his, his one hand cups my neck and i tip my head back. He takes full advantage and nips at the exposed skin, i whine as his hand moves to slip under my shirt.

His calloused fingers run over my skin and i can feel my jeans becoming increasingly tight, i whine and he laughs darkly "What do you want pet?" He purrs and i grab at his fore arm, "Touch me please," My voice is needy and he growls slightly. I feel the button on my jeans pop and i whimper as he pulls out my dick, his hand grabs me and it sends a shiver up my spine. As he starts moving his hand he finally crashes our lips together, i feel like i'm on fire the sensation is incredible. "Ry..." I moan and he presses his nose into my neck his hand moving his hand incredibly more slowly,"That's not what you wanna call me kitten is it.." "Daddy.." I groan and he brushes his thumb over the tip and that's all it takes i feel myself cumming and he holds me through it....

*Abrupt wake up*

I wake up with a start on my stomach ,glancing down i groan i'm still in my jeans and they are ruined.... I glance over and Ryan's looking at me curiously, "you okay?" I swallow pressing myself down to hide my shame, "Umm yeah just vivid dream.." "He nods "Must've been you were making some weird noises..." Well this is where i die, this is it this is the end rest in piece me. "how long have i been out ?" "Hour and a half," I sigh it's gonna be a long night. I manage to reach over and grab my backpack, as i do i watch Ryan set his book down and he disappears into the bathroom, thank god. i quickly change and fold the blanket putting on the floor beside the bed so everything looks fine and i lay down on the sheet, he leaves the bathroom and plops back down on his bed picking his book back up. "So whatcha reading?" "Invisible monsters," "Is it good?" He nods "It's pretty good , did you want me to finish up though hit the light so you can sleep?" I shake my head "nah I can fall asleep through anything mostly, i mean come on i managed to fall asleep during that party at my grad that you had to pick me up from..."

He laughs slightly, "yeah your right.." He settles back in to read his book and i sigh inwardly covering my face with my arm, i don't think i'm going to sleep tonight until i know he's sleeping.. Lest i have another dream like that and dig myself a deeper grave...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kisses <3


End file.
